I Don't Know What To Title This: The Sequel
by Aria Taylor
Summary: "Are you sure you aren't sick, Percy?" she questioned. Percy shrugged and said it was probably nothing and dragged her into the classroom. He heard Annabeth giggle to herself and say, "Yeah, it would be absolutely ridiculous that I got you sick. After all, you are half god." OR, Percy values his pride and Annabeth is always right. Fluffy Percabeth. One-shot.


**This is the sequel to one of my other one-shots, and I would suggest you go read that before you read this one, or you might not understand some of the things in here. If you have read my other one-shot, then enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All PJO characters belong to Rick Riordan. **

Percy wanted to kill Annabeth. He wanted to kidnap her from her dorm room and throw her into the Little Tiber. He wanted to force her to complete every punishment they had at Camp Jupiter. He wanted to never speak to her again.

But, of course, being the good fiance that he was, he still picked her up from her dorm room so they could walk to class together. Even though he wanted to violently murder her.

It had just been a week since Annabeth had been sick with the flu and Percy had proposed. She had stayed home from her classes for three days, and for two of those days, Percy had been by her side. At the time, he had thought, _hey, I've survived two wars and Tartarus. I can fight off a little virus._ No such luck. Percy had woken up that morning with a pounding headache and every inch of his body ached. He felt like he had when he had been fresh out of Tartarus. And even that was an understatement.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating a little, but still. His point stood. He felt horrible. And it was all Annabeth's fault. If only she wasn't the sweetest little thing when she was sick, letting him cuddle with her and demand that he stays with her until curfew, then he wouldn't have be in this mess.

He knocked on the door of her room and waited patiently with his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. He was freezing cold. He would have gotten a coat, but it was seventy degrees outside. He silently cursed the constant perfect weather of New Rome. Even though it was in the middle of November and it normally would have been perfectly acceptable to wear a coat, he couldn't because _he lived in freaking paradise. _

Just then, the door opened and Annabeth stepped out, looking downright gorgeous in her tight skinny jeans, New Rome University t-shirt, and burgundy cardigan. Percy must have been scowling viciously, because she gave him a startled look. He had been in a perfectly good mood yesterday. She must have been wondering what had changed.

Leaning up, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and then asked, "You okay, Percy? You look like the Stolls toilet papered your cabin."

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and started walking, Annabeth following in suit, slipping her hand into his. "I'm fine," he answered, letting her hold his hand, because she was his fiance after all, even if he was picturing different ways to murder her.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked. She was looking up at him with wide, concerned eyes and despite his foul mood, Percy offered her a lopsided smile; he knew that those were her favorites. They made her blush.

"I'm okay, Annabeth," he said, squeezing her hand. He could feel the ring on her finger and that made him smile for real. So maybe Annabeth could change his mood in an instant, even if she was the reason for said mood. Percy didn't really find a problem with that.

They had their first class together: Algebra. Annabeth had to take it as an architecture major, but Percy needed a math credit. They technically should have taken it their freshman year, but things were a little complicated then, with the move from Camp Half-Blood to New Rome, and they had still been going through the after effects of Tartarus, so they had skipped out on a couple of classes. Now, being seniors, it was kind of awkward being in a class full of freshman, but Percy didn't mind. At least Annabeth had it with him.

As they walked, Annabeth talked his ear off about a girl in one of her classes who apparently was a retired demigod like them and thought that she had gone through more things than they had. "I never really said anything to her," Annabeth said, shrugging, "since I don't really like to brag about what I've done. But everything in me wanted to stare at her and say, 'Do you know who I am?'"

Percy chuckled. "You should've," he told her. "I would have paid money to see that." Just then, he shivered violently and Annabeth gave him another worried look.

"Are you sure you aren't sick, Percy?" she questioned. They were right in front of the door to their class, and Annabeth stopped and put her hand on his forehead. Her brows furrowed as she said, "Well, you feel hot, but I can't tell if it's because my hands are cold or not." Percy shrugged and said it was probably nothing and dragged her into the classroom. He heard Annabeth giggle to herself and say, "Yeah, it would be absolutely ridiculous that I got you sick. After all, you are half god."

Percy's cheeks colored as he sat in a desk in the back. He remembered telling Annabeth that she wouldn't get him sick because he was half god and could fight off the flu. Well, he was wrong. But now he definitely couldn't tell Annabeth that he was almost positive that he had caught the flu. Pride and all.

Leaning back in his desk, he crossed his arms and held them tightly to his body to preserve body heat. He was determined not to give in to this sickness. He had survived too much to die at the hands of Annabeth and her teasing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was official. Percy hated Annabeth's guts.

All day, she tried to get him to admit that he was sick. Every time he shivered, she'd shoot him a knowing look. Every time he moaned about his aching body, she'd tell him to suck it up. It wasn't like he was _sick_ or anything. By lunch, Percy was about ready to just give in and beg Annabeth to take him home and cuddle with him. He felt awful.

But, of course, he couldn't do that. He kept reminding himself of this as him and Annabeth navigated the streets of New Rome, hand in hand, searching for some lunch before their next class. Annabeth walked close by him, her body brushing his, shooting streaks of warmth through him. He trudged on next to her, mentally complaining about his aching, exhausted body. He was ready to drop. Right there, on the streets of New Rome, he wanted to lay down and take a nap.

Eventually, Annabeth entered a small restraurant along the banks of the Little Tiber. It was his and Annabeth's favorite, mostly because of reminded them of the date they had in the real Rome, right before Annabeth went off on her solo quest. Annabeth maneuvered her way to their favorite table, right next to the river. She sat across from him and when the waiter came to take their drink orders, Percy didn't even notice it was the young, flirty one that had a thing for Annabeth. She kept casting him glances as she talked to him, but Percy stared miserably at the water. He didn't have enough energy to be jealous.

The waiter left to go get their drinks and Annabeth leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms, giving him a look. "Admit it, Percy," she demanded. "You're sick. That's all you have to say and then we can go back to your dorm and you can sleep all you want. I can even stay with you."

The offer was tempting, but Percy wasn't just about to admit that he was sick, especially to Annabeth of all people. The teasing would never end. So he just shook his head and stared back at her defiantly. Annabeth sighed and leaned forward, opening her menu. "Okay, then," she said. "What do you want to eat?"

Percy shrugged. "I'm not that hungry." That was an understatement. The very idea of food made his stomach coil.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. Percy's stomach dropped. "Not hungry?" she asked in a mockingly innocent voice. "That can't be true, Percy. You love this place. You always eat pretty much everything on the menu every time we come."

Percy shrugged again. "I'm not that hungry," he repeated. Annabeth just nodded and pressed her lips together, looking back down at her menu. She was plotting something. Percy knew it. The thought made him want to bolt. Or admit that he was sick, which was clearly not an option.

The waiter came back with their drinks and Annabeth ordered her food. When she was done with her order, she added, "And Percy here will have your deluxe Italian sandwich. WIth everything on it."

Percy glared viciously at her, but she continued talking and smiling her evil little smile, ordering three sides for him also. When the waiter left, Annabeth turned back to Percy and threw up her hands in surrender. "What?" she asked innocently. "You order for me all the time. I thought I'd be a good fiance and order for you this time. Since you're feeling a little under the weather today."

Percy still glared at her, but his anger died down a little bit and slowly turned into panic. How on earth was he supposed to eat all that. Just one bite would send everything he'd eaten in the last week shooting up. Annabeth had cornered him. Now he had no choice but to tell her that he was so completely and entirely sick, he thought he might die.

Their food came no more than five minutes later. Percy's stomach was turning at the sight of the sandwich Annabeth had ordered for him. It was piled high with meats and Percy would normally devour it, but not today. The waiter placed the plate in front of him and Percy swallowed nervously. No way was he going to be able to eat that.

Annabeth watched him, not touching her soup and turkey sandwich yet. When Percy didn't move, instead looking at her helplessly, she gestured for him to eat it. "Go on," she said. "I know how much you _love _Italian sandwiches."

Percy looked down at his sandwich and miserably picked up a half. He moved it slowly up to his mouth while Annabeth watched with cruel satisfaction. She knew she had won and he hated that. At the moment, he felt too sick to care.

"Okay," he gave in, setting the sandwich down. "I admit that I'm sick. I am so sick and I feel achey and cold and my head in pounding and the thought of eating right now makes me want to barf and I just want to go back home and curl up in my bed."

Annabeth smiled victoriously, which slowly melted into a real smile. She leaned over, kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "Now, was that so hard?" Then she waved over their waiter and asked if they could take their food to go. Percy wasn't feeling well.

Ten minutes later, they were walking back onto campus, Annabeth carrying the to-go bag they had gotten from the restaurant. They entered Percy's dorm building and when they entered his room, Percy immediately grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on while Annabeth's back was turned. Then he collapsed into bed.

Annabeth set the food on his desk and went over to the bed, tucking him in like his mom always used to do when he was sick back home. She brushed his hair back and gave him a short but sweet kiss on his lips. "You should sleep," she told him. "I'm gonna eat and then start on some homework."

"Are you going to go to the rest of your classes?" Percy hoped she wasn't. No matter how mad he had been at her this morning, he was still in love with her and didn't want her to leave. Really, he didn't want her to do her homework or even eat. He wanted her to take off her shoes and snuggle with him. Cuddling with Annabeth always made him feel better.

Annabeth shook her head. "Of course not. Without me here, you'd probably die or something."

"Ha ha," Percy said sarcastically, but he chuckled a bit. As Annabeth stood up from the bed to go to the desk, Percy's hands shot out from underneath the blankets and wrapped around her waist like vises. She squealed, but allowed Percy to drag her onto the bed with him, even going as far as to slip off her Converse and crawl under the covers. Percy pulled her against his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"This is your fault," he said, voice muffled. Annabeth heard though and let out a laugh.

"How is this my fault?" she questioned turning around in his arms to look at him.

Percy shrugged. "You got me sick."

"You were the one who insisted on cuddling with me to keep me warm."

"And it kept you warm, did it not?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "But it got you sick."

Percy leaned down and brushed a light kiss onto her cheek. "It's not my fault that you're so dang cute and sweet when you're sick. You're never sweet to me. Always mean. I had to take advantage of that."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Looks like it was your mistake, then. Not mine."

"Mm." Percy said. His lips found hers and even though he felt like crap and everything hurt and he probably needed to sleep and let Annabeth go eat and do her homework, Percy gave her a deep, long, soft kiss, lingering right above her lips after they pulled apart for air. "I'd say it was a pretty good mistake, actually, as far as mistakes go, don't you think?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled him back down, kissing him again. Percy gladly let her.

And so maybe they kissed and whispered to each other and kissed some more for the next two hours, but Percy felt remarkably better afterwards, when he finally drifted off to sleep, Annabeth already asleep in his arms.

Maybe he should get sick more often.

**I wrote this one really fast today, but I kinda like it. It's sweet and I think it's totally Percy to not admit that he's sick when he made a big deal about how he can't get sick and I think it's so Annabeth to make fun of him for it. Anyway, this one made me feel warm inside. **

**I'm mad because my parents are going on a cruise this week without me. So not fair. It's so cold here. I prefer the temperature to be above my age. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**"Blessed are those who show mercy. They will be treated mercifully." Matthew 5:7**


End file.
